Seven
by BellatrixTonks67
Summary: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call To storm or fire, the world must fall An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death- Seven come when Hera calls- including the only child of Percy and Annabeth. Changes POV between 7
1. Apollonia

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Apollonia

There is something to be said about the kindergartner that can point to a picture of the Greek gods and say "That's a family." There is more to be said about the kindergartner that points to the picture and says "That's my family."

Imagine the child then pointing to the sun god, otherwise known as god of music, god of poetry, god of prophecy and god of medicine and saying "Daddy."

Understand this child isn't lying. That the small kindergartner already knows each god by name and has seen the monsters of ancient tales before her eyes.

I was that child.

I announced to the class that I was the child of a god and my teacher called me mother to tell her that the absence of a father in my life was causing me to weave crazy stories in my mind.

She didn't understand I did see my father. He held my hands when I had the chicken pox and cured me before I ever went to the doctor. My father was why I never went to the doctor, but I still knew he couldn't cure everything.

Mom switched me to a different school three days later and for the first and only time it wasn't because of my ADHD, or my sister's, acting up.

I asked my mother in third grade why she switched me, even when the teacher hadn't believed Apollo was my father, but she reminded me kindergartners, even the ones without ADHD, have big mouths and a knack for gossip. It would have been too easy for a monster to track us. Nothing caught their attention more then a small child admitting in public they were a half-blood.

I only laughed that my name wasn't enough to attract them. Apollonia, belonging to Apollo. Were all monsters that dense?

But belonging to Apollo means more then attracting monsters. It means inheriting gifts that my own father nicknamed "his curse".

"Apolla, I'm sleepy." My little sister, Apolline, yawned and clasped my hand tighter as we ascended the steps to our apartment.

"Do you have any homework?" Even if she did do it, or I did it for her she would still get at most a C. It was natural for us. Apolline shook her head slightly. "Alright, you can go to bed until dinner once we get upstairs." She smiled and we continued climbing.

We reached the door to our newest apartment; I placed down my bag to dig for my key, silently praying to Hestia that I didn't forget it at school again. Apolline tested the door to find it open and ran inside as I scooped the mail off the floor and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Daddy!" I heard the small squeal of delight and smiled, kicking the door shut behind me.

He was sitting next to mom at the kitchen table. He looked older than normal; the aura of a seventeen or eighteen year old had shifted to the one of almost thirty, maybe early forties. His sandy hair was combed back neatly and I could only stare. I was used to having a man who looked like a teenager as my father.

"Apolla, it isn't nice to stare." His voice was lighthearted as normal and I smiled again.

"I was just surprised that you aged a bit." He laughed and wrapped me in a hug.

"Well, I can't look the same age as the eldest of my favorite daughters can I?"

"I'm turning fifteen in three weeks, not eighteen." His smile faded and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Fifteen? I thought I had a few more years until you would need the talk…"

"Dad!" I couldn't help but laugh as the smile spread back across his face and he ruffled my hair like he had been doing since I could remember.

"I had some errands to do with your mother today. She couldn't be seen kissing a teenager in public now can she?" My mother laughed and I gagged.

"Daddy! That yucky!" He scooped up Apolline and tossed her lightly in the air. She was so small for a third grader.

"How is my curse faring you anyways Apolla?" He placed her back on the floor and sat back down at the table.

"Horrible, as always." He laughed and looked back at Apolline.

"Inie told me she was about to fall asleep on the stairs. Will you go help her to bed?" I nodded and grabbed Inie's hand.

"Daddy, will you be here after my nap?" She yawned and tried to keep her eyes open.

He glanced towards mom and I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice and eyes. "I will be, Inie."

She smiled and pulled me towards her room before I could call him out on his lie. Quietly, I helped her slip out of her uniform and into pajamas. Apolline slowly climbed into her bed, grabbing her stuffed pegasus from the top of her pillow where she always kept it.

I turned to return to the kitchen when I heard her small voice. "Apolla, where is Aldara?"

I looked at the small white stuffy in her arms and sighed. "You are holding her Inie. Aldara is in your arms."

I watched as she looked down at the stuffy and a look of relief spread over her face and she smiled. "I wonder how she got there." Her little eyes closed and I switched off the lights.

My parents sat in silence, looking into the empty cups of coffee. "You will say good-bye to her before you go again, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He wouldn't look at me as I sat down, the sad gleam still in his eyes.

"Because of the way you looked at mom when you told her you would be here. You looked like you didn't want to tell her that." He finally turned his eyes to mine.

"I will be here, but in this case it would be better if I didn't have to be." I could only sit in silence and wait for further explanation.

"Apollonia," My mother was the only one who used our full names in the Greek world. "Your father and I went to Inie's doctor today to get the test results. They weren't bad but she definitely has more then ADHD. We both believe it wouldn't be good for her if she began camp this summer." I stood in surprise and my father quickly pushed me back down.

"She's already in third grade! I started in first! Apolline has been dying to go for years! You can't just tell her she isn't going when we would be leaving in three weeks! She's almost old enough that the monsters will be able to sense her too! I already smell enough for both of us!" My father sighed and took my hand in his, as he stared into my eyes. I had never seen such pain in them.

"What is the main reason you sing for school everyday even though you hate it? Why don't you give it up and risk being kicked out of another school?" I knew the answer but I hated to admit it.

"Because they know how to help Inie, they want to help her and she is happy." I tried to hold back the tears slowly forming, and broke the eye contact with my father.

"Exactly. You do what you can to help and your mother and I need to do what we can." I could tell my mother was trying not to cry as well.

"But everyone at camp has ADHD! She won't be different, it's the best place for her to fit in, make other friends!" Mom's tears fell down her cheeks and dad used his other hand to grab hers.

"The doctor suggested we home school her if Bethel doesn't end up working out. This is more then the common ADHD of demigods. Even I don't understand it." My father's voice was weak. "It's not normal to forget like she does at such a young age." I shuddered, remembering the white pegasus in her arms. "I know you don't like this, but think of all the injuries you received at camp, especially your first year."

"Most of those were because you kept me in the Hermes cabin for two weeks so I got trampled at night." He broke a small smile.

"Character building. You needed it." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling myself.

The smile fell as we heard movement from the small bedroom down the hall. My father glanced at me and I could tell he wanted me to stay, no one could comfort Apolline better then I could, but I ran before she could step into the kitchen. I hated to see her hurt.

I began my ninth year of Camp Half-Blood without my sister at my side, my voice the only thing protecting her spot at Bethel Academy for another year.

**Please review! Next chapter will be the introduction to another demigod in the story! I think either Ambrose or Dorinda…**


	2. Ambrose

Chapter 2: Ambrose

I was eight when the Satyr found me, sitting in the corner of the Boston Orphanage, alone. None of the other children wanted to be around me, because trouble always came.

It wasn't my fault I was ADHD, or that monsters followed me. I didn't ask for it. When you are an orphan, there are no parents to run and cry to when monsters come. That's how we orphans develop a stiff upper lip.

But the other children were scared when there were no monsters. It was like they were scared of me too. Like I was a monster.

They would let it slip to perspective parents that I was frightening and when I met the parents myself, they would immediately ask for another child.

I didn't care. Everyone was entitled to the perfect family. They were anything but my perfect family, every single one of them. The wife's hair would be too thin, or the husband smelled like cigars. None of them were _quality _family_._

The Satyr was just the same. He was awkward, appeared rich and solemn. He came as a single man looking to raise a girl who was past the years of childhood. Normally, the adoption coordinator would have kicked him out and told him to come back hitched, but she was desperate to get rid of me. Everyone was.

I didn't like the man, or so I thought he was then. All that mattered to anyone was that he liked me. I had no choice and in five minutes after his arrival, we were exiting the orphanage.

We walked two blocks and got on a train to Manhattan. He pointed out every object we passed that had to do with the Greek gods. I assumed he was just a historian and nodded in silence.

He never talked directly to me until we were sitting in a van labeled "Delphi Strawberry Company". I gave up trying to figure out what the man did for a living. He told me I was different, and he didn't adopt me to raise me, I would be living at a camp. I was special and that's when I became Ambrose.

I became free of monsters that day, free of the bonds of never being sure of my identity, who I was. I was Ambrose the Demigod.

However, I soon learned that I wasn't fully aware of who I was. No god claimed me. I lived in the Hermes cabin, unwanted. But Hera did want me eventually, and for that I am all the more special.

***

My own room. I never had that privilege in my life. Most half bloods didn't get a cabin alone, but I wasn't to be put down in status by noisy siblings running a muck. I was Hera's only child.

People scorned me for it. The illicit daughter of the Goddess of Marriage. I was most likely a child that would anger the gods, but Hera's husband had a worse record.

I leaned against the wall next to my bunk and glanced around the cabin, my cabin. It was beautiful, not one detail overlooked.

The door opened slowly and a tall woman entered. Her hair was softly woven on the top her head, the brown locks intertwined with golden ribbon. She adorned a soft white dress that rippled like water. She filled every image of the perfect mother I use to dream up.

"Hera." I just knew it was her, the way a glow of motherhood gleamed from her skin and her soft gaze. She sat down on the foot of my bunk and her face lit up as I said her name.

"Ambrose, my dear," She wrapped me in a hug and I didn't move. It was peaceful there. "I am not your mother." I pulled back quickly and turned my face towards the window, trying to not show the disappointment I knew was slipping onto my face.

"I'll move back to Hermes. I am sorry." I started to stand but she held me down.

"I may not be your mother but I still claimed you as mine!" She laughed and pulled me into another soft hug.

"Why?" I didn't understand what she was telling me, I didn't understand how I could not be her daughter yet she still acted as though I was.

"I saw you appear here and your name caught my attention. Ambrose- immortal. That is a very brave name to claim, even for a half blood. I felt pulled towards you and glanced into your past, saw your constant want for the perfect family."

"But you aren't my real mother," I didn't see how having a fake was anything close to perfect. "What if another god or goddess wanted to claim me?"

Hera sighed and grabbed one of my hands, clasping it in both of hers. "Ambrose, when you were not claimed by the third night I went to each god, forced him or her to confirm that you were not theirs. I wanted to make you parent claim you; keep you from the pain of being unwanted. I gave them five days to make a move yet no one did, so I stepped forward. I claimed you as mine in front of our council. I claimed you before everyone of them."

"But what if they lied? What if they know I am their child and they do not want me?" I wasn't going to give up. I would have my life perfect.

"Zeus didn't want me to claim you, he believed it would give off the wrong impression about our marriage, even though there was that wretched Thalia a few decades ago. He made them all swear you didn't belong to them. My guess is you are the child of a minor god that does not like to be seen. I was only able to clarify with the few who wanted cabins here." I looked at the goddess trying to think of something to say. "Ambrose, do you have any questions about what this means for you?"

"The other cabins," I looked at her in the eyes for the first time. "Are their any rivalries between them and me? Like gods you don't get along with? I've noticed that's why some cabins don't like others."

She laughed and brushed a strand of hair from my face. "That's a smart question my dear. Only be wary of one camper, the one who switches cabins. I do not particularly enjoy her mother's presence, or her father's to be honest."

"Switches cabins? But why would someone switch cabins?" Hera opened her mouth to respond but a large boom of thunder shook the cabin.

"Zeus wills me home. I must go my dear." She rose and was quickly beside the door. "Do not take this truth as a feeling of unwant from your real parent. Take it as a pride to your heart that out of every unclaimed child I have ever seen, I choose to claim you as mine." She disappeared in a flash of light as I adverted my eyes and I took her words to my heart for the rest of my life.

***

And so I became Hera's daughter, the daughter of the Queen of Gods.

**There's the second introduction chapter done!! Please please review!**


	3. Cleopatra

**After a while- I would like to present the daughter of our two most beloved character.**

Cleopatra:

Some words can scorn a heart unlike others. I can turn the other way if someone says I'm ugly, boring, bratty, lame, pathetic, and I could go on. I will however never turn the other way when I'm called a fake.

If my blood was good enough for Poseidon and Athena to send me to camp, why wasn't my blood good for anyone else? A quarter and a quarter equals a half, or can today's generation not add fractions?

**

My grandfather tossed me in the air and caught me in his arms. "Don't hurt the child, she's mortal." My grandmother brushed passed us in the hall and entered the living room.

"Very cordial greeting mother." The goddess laughed and embraced her daughter as my grandfather and I entered the room.

He sat on the couch and placed me on his knee. "I can not remember a moment where our dear Athena was cordial to anyone, unless we count Odysseus."

"I wouldn't have had to be cordial if you didn't try to kill him all the time!" Athena rose and snatched me off his knees, holding me in her arms. To me, getting passed back and forth was a game then.

"He blinded Polyphemus and my son asked for revenge!" Athena rolled her eyes and bounced me gently in her arms.

"Oh yes, the same son of yours that tried to kill Annabeth a few years ago! And he even tried to kill Percy! That Cyclops tried to kill his own half-brother!"

"And he has been giving his own punishment for that." Poseidon snatched me back from Athena and plopped me on his knee once more. I giggled as he tickled me and I fell backwards into his lap. Athena only sighed and started talking to mother. "Percy, son, bring me that book on monsters for children you keep on the third shelf." My father nodded and silently handed the god the book.

I smiled as I saw the cover and recognized we were about to play my favorite game. He opened the book to a random page and pointed to a picture a woman with one side beautiful and the other ugly.

"Empoosie!" I shouted smiling gleefully as he nodded.

"How do you kill it?" I laughed and shook a finger at him.

"Only attacks boys! Not my problem!" I fell backwards into his lap once more laughing again.

"But if your true love was being attacked how would you kill it?" His eyes twinkled as I stuck out my tongue at the mention of love. I could tell he was trying not to join me in my laughter.

"Stab it!" I hit him lightly on the chest as he nodded and flipped to another picture.

"Minotaw!" I shouted and pointed to the horn hanging on the living room wall.

"And you kill it by?"

"Tricking dumb lump to run into tree!" My grandfather only laughed whole heartedly as he tossed me in the air once more.

"That's how your dad killed it but I guess that's a start." Poseidon snapped the book shut and I frowned at the end of our game. "Now what does my favorite granddaughter want for her birthday?"

"She's your only grand child Poseidon, unless you count baby Cyclopes." Athena didn't even look at the god as she spoke.

"That's not true. Some of my children have been able to stay alive long enough to have kids of their own, unlike yours." Poseidon only began to tickle me. "And even though I don't have much contact with them, they are still grandchildren which give me the right to make this one my favorite." Athena only scoffed and turned back to my mother. "Now back to your birthday present."

"Oh Cleo dear, you won't want what he has to give you. Come child and I will create something special for you." Athena picked me up and rocked me lightly in her arms.

"Do you honestly believe I can not create a suitable gift for my own grandchild?" Poseidon rose and I noticed my father and mother tense.

"Oh let's just give the child a salt water stream. That will be so useful." Athena rolled her eyes and placed me in a chair.

"Because a five year old really wants an olive tree." Poseidon only laughed and walked over to us.

"Here it goes again." The two gods slowly turned towards my father. "Athens all over again."

"Every birthday and every Christmas." My mother sighed. "Well, let's just get it over with then."

Each god simply smiled and turned back to me. Athena bent down to the coffee table and picked up the book I had been using with my grandfather. "Let the words of this book embrace you, let them show you what they say in words, let the words become pictures off a page."

She handed me the book and I opened it to the page with the Minotaur. The large picture now hovered over the top of the book. I laughed and started flipping to the other pages.

Poseidon laughed. "Dear Athena, why does the girl need a living book? Cleo, come see what the god of the sea will create for you." I closed the book and looked towards him as he pulled a small dagger out of his pocket. "Come sea glass and case the handle. Come sea foam and coat the blade. Now shrink to size, but never forget to grow." The dagger shrunk into a size perfect for a five year old to grab hold of.

"She's five! You can't give her a dagger!" Mom rose and snatched the dagger away as he handed it to me.

"Looks like once again, I provided the useful gift." Athena smiled proudly as she flipped through the book with me.

"That dagger won't hurt her or anyone she does not mean it to injure like Percy or Annabeth. Sea foam has special properties that make this possible." Poseidon took his turn to light his face with a proud smile.

"Of course it won't hurt Percy! He dumped himself in the Styx!"

"Which saved your home from the titans just to remind you."

"Stop fighting!" Percy's loud voice surprised the gods who quieted quickly. "Dad, are you sure it won't hurt her?"

"It won't" They all watched my mother drag the dagger edge across her wrist and no cut appeared. I recognized the dagger and finally being mine and I quickly took it from my mother laying it in my lap to continue flipping through my book. "Percy is right. Everytime you two visit, you start fighting!"

"Annabeth sweetie, this has been going on for thousands of years. You can't just expect us to suddenly sort it all out."

"Maybe it's time you…"

"Stab it!" My parents and grandparents watched as an Empousa burst into dust over the small book. I held the sea glass dagger proudly in my hand and smiled.

"I think it might be time for our Cleopatra to see the wonders of Camp Half-Blood." Poseidon smiled as he watched me begin to attack each monster in the book.

"But she isn't a half-blood. We've already had her tested for dyslexia." My mother slipped the dagger from my hands placing it on the coffee table and held me in her arms.

"Think about it. A fourth of me and a fourth of seaweed man. Darling, a fourth and a fourth does equal a half." Athena looked at me curiously.

"We decided when she was born that we weren't going to do this. There's Rachael's prophecy to worry about. I won't let her go through what Percy had to!" My mother wrapped me tightly in her arms.

"Annabeth, if she is one of the seven then keeping her from camp won't do anything. She will get pulled in to the prophecy if that is her calling." Athena smiled calmly as she spoke.

"Honey, the only thing we can do is give her enough time to train. We send her this summer and she'll be six years ahead of where I was." I didn't understand why the feeling in the room had suddenly changed and why my mother was crying softly.

"Both of you will look after her won't you? She'll be an outcast for her blood being different. You must watch her for us." Both gods nodded as I began to cry just because mom was.

"She'll be fine. I'll claim her and then she'll have aunts and uncles in my cabin to look after her. Next year she can go to Poseidon's and we'll switch every year." I saw my grandfather open his mouth to speak. "Don't you argue, we agreed any grandchild would come to me first the second these two got engaged."

"Fine. But I would like to point out that my gift made your's explode into dust." Everyone in the room laughed and I laughed along with them not understanding how much of my future had just been decided.

**Review Please!**


End file.
